


Decadence

by kanekiki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Relationship Study, highkey ritsumao/eihaji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekiki/pseuds/kanekiki
Summary: “Don’t touch me, I don’t like being touched.”Ritsu isn’t sure how many times he’s had to repeat himself. Eichi may be the emperor, and sure as hell only follows his own agenda, whatever that may be—but that doesn’t mean he should be allowed to annoy Ritsu by making him say the same thing over and over.





	

“Don’t touch me, I don’t like being touched.”

Ritsu isn’t sure how many times he’s had to repeat himself. Eichi may be the emperor, and sure as hell only follows his own agenda, whatever that may be—but that doesn’t mean he should be allowed to annoy Ritsu by making him say the same thing over and over.

Ritsu repeats himself whenever Eichi puts a hand on his shoulder, or ruffles his hair, or even when their hands accidentally brush together when they set up for tea parties. It pisses Ritsu off, mainly because Eichi thinks he can do whatever he wants. Eichi retracts his hand from Ritsu’s arm too slow for comfort.

“Sorry,” Eichi doesn’t sound sorry, “I forgot.”

But the way Eichi’s eyes narrow and a grin pulls at the corners of his mouth say something entirely different. A few seconds later, he goes back to coddling Hajime—who’s comfortable with it, at least Ritsu thinks he should be used to Eichi by now. It’s better if it’s Hajime than him, anyway.

Ritsu just rolls his eyes, tired and not really in the mood to fight back with him. Eichi catches it, never missing a beat, of course, and sharply glances at him when he’s petting Hajime’s head and cooing at him, but doesn’t say anything about it.

Ritsu curls up in a chair and closes his eyes, he’ll go to sleep and shake off the uncomfortable, lingering feeling from the touch of Eichi’s bony fingers.

 

\---

 

Hajime is going to be late for club. Ritsu had no idea, and just shrugs when Eichi informs him when he shows up at the garden, ten minutes later than their meeting time.

When he showed up, Eichi was already sprawled out on a laid out blanket, underneath a tree, on the far side of the garden, which tends to be one of Ritsu’s frequented napping spots. Ritsu joins him of course, flopping face first onto the blanket next to Eichi. He lays on his belly and buries his face in the blanket with a barely audible murmur of _“Good night._ ”

The blanket smells like Eichi, it must be from his home because it has the same undeniable scent of him, like sour, cold blood.

Eichi is on his back, hands folded onto his chest, staring up into the leaves that hang above them overhead. He looks thoughtful, or something, who knows when it comes to Eichi.

Eichi doesn’t try to touch Ritsu, or initiate a dull, meaningless conversation for idle purposes. Only Ritsu, never Hajime, has seen this side of Eichi, carelessly lazing about on school grounds, actually looking at peace for once.

“You know, Ritsu. I’ve gotten into a different variation of classical music recently. Dark, slow melodies. Nocturnes—I think that’s what they’re called.”

Ritsu hums noncommittally.

“That’s the type of music I’d imagine you play.”

“Huh. Why?”

“As you are a creature of the night… And they sound a little like lullabies.”

Ritsu looks up to see a smirk on Eichi’s face. “Just because of that, doesn’t mean I’m always dark and gloomy…”

And personally he doesn’t have a preference to what he plays, given the fact that he tends to play slow songs that resemble the nighttime compared to upbeat ones. His only sunshine crosses his mind for a second.

When he plays for Mao, or is inspired to play because of Mao, that’s really the only time he isn’t dark and gloomy. So pretty much, Eichi’s right. Ritsu doesn’t want to give him that satisfaction, though.

“Oh? Is that so? I see, well. Would you play for me one day?”

Ritsu scoffs. “I don’t just play for anyone, Ecchan.”

Eichi smiles, an artificial brightness, like a fluorescent light, with an almost child-like innocence behind it.

“Wataru is talented at playing the piano, but he only knows multiple songs, like chamber music, that are already in existence. But you—I’m sure you’ve written a few of your own songs. I want to see your talent for myself.”

Eichi looks like starved animal for a moment, eyes darkened and smile threatening. Ritsu has seen this look before; it’s the same expression Eichi wears when he watches Ousama. It makes Ritsu recoil unnoticeably.

“Maybe.”

“Please play for me one day. Well, before I die.”

Which implies _soon._

Eichi’s sudden calmness while saying something so morbid with ease does not disturb Ritsu in the slightest bit. Ritsu guesses, it’s just a thing they have in common.

Ritsu just closes his eyes and pretends to have already fallen asleep, knowing that he really can’t deny a request like that.

 

\---

 

“Don’t touch me.”

Ritsu growls and Eichi complies as he removes his hands from where they were gripping at Ritsu’s hips. He holds them up in defense, as his head is thrown back against the wall of the abandoned classroom.

And Ritsu thinks, _really,_ this is the only time Eichi listens to him. Well, Eichi isn’t in a position at all to refuse, after all.

Ritsu sinks down, lowering his hips and he feels Eichi’s cock sliding in, his back arches from the warm feeling of the fullness inside. He shifts his body, rocks forward, feels Eichi tense up underneath of him and hears him stifle a moan. Ritsu hisses, savoring the pleasure, like call and response.

Ritsu grabs a fistful of his thin, but silky soft hair, and pulls on it for leverage, making Eichi tense up even more and buck his hips deeper inside.

Eichi doesn’t mind, Eichi likes the pain.

But Ritsu likes this, feeling somewhat in control over Eichi, for whatever reason. He doesn’t want to hurt Eichi since he’s so fragile, and it’s not like he needs to be in control to get off, but, when it comes to Eichi it’s just satisfying.

This isn’t the first time they’ve done this. It started out of boredom, just making out when Hajime wasn’t around, mainly because Ritsu wanted to know what the taste of occasional blood in Eichi’s mouth tasted like—and if he’s being honest, he’s had better.

It turned into, whatever this is.

Ritsu picks up the pace by routine, hips angled and knees pressed hard to the floor next to Eichi’s thighs when he rocks back and forth onto him. He feels Eichi start to writhe.

It’s never gentle or sweet, and Ritsu doesn’t look Eichi in the eyes when he rides him, feels too intimate.

But neither of them really care. It’s fun and it feels good, so why not do it?

They’re just using each other; they have sex with each other because they can. Ritsu would never let anyone use him physically like this, they’re not actually using each other in the sense that they both enjoy it, and he has no idea what it means that he does this with Eichi but… he’s never really thought about what it makes them. They don’t talk about it.

He doesn’t really care, it doesn’t really matter.

Ritsu knows for a fact that their hearts belong to other people, but…

“Ritsu…” Eichi whispers, the only sign he gives when he’s close.

Ritsu understands and fucks him faster, quickly, to get this done and over with since he’s nearly finished as well. Ritsu finishes first, per usual when he does all the work, with a gasp.

Eichi’s eyes nearly roll back when he cums, nearly silent except for a soft exhale, Ritsu has noticed it’s a habit of his, and it’s kind of frightening when it looks like he’s dead.

Ritsu never misses Eichi’s hands claw at the floor by his sides, desperately trying to grab onto something solid, to let him know he’s still there, like his life depended on it.

Ritsu is more than glad that Eichi doesn’t try to grab onto him instead.

 

\---

 

Ritsu throws his head back, hands pulling yet again into Eichi’s hair, his own hair is stuck to his cheeks and forehead from sweat, he’s flustered and his face feels too hot, eyes shut tightly as he moans a little too loudly when he finishes into Eichi’s mouth.

He breathes for a few minutes, desperately trying to regain his composure, and he watches Eichi’s lips pull away from the head of his cock, licking around it to clean it off, not missing a drop.

Ritsu sighs, Eichi really looks nice like this, laying down in between his legs and looking up at him with a soft smile. His cold finger tips rub at the heated skin on the inside of Ritsu’s thigh.

“Ritsu, why is it that you never let me touch you except for now?” He says it innocently, but Ritsu is a little thrown off at the question, wondering why Eichi would even ask that.

“Only Maa-kun is allowed to touch me whenever he wants.”

“That’s cute, I wish Hajime was like you.” He pouts, like a petulant child.

“But Haa-kun wouldn’t feel that way, ever, since you already touch him all the time since you’re gross. And don’t call me cute? I’m not Haa-kun?” Ritsu yawns, shifting his hips to slide his boxers and school pants back on.

“I can’t call you cute? And I can’t touch you but Mao-kun can? That’s not fair, Ritsu. Especially a few minutes ago when you were saying _‘Ecchan, Oniichan, please, don’t stop_ ’ in that voice—“

“I guess you’re really ready to die, aren’t you Ecchan. Well, if you would like me to do the honors…” Ritsu knows Eichi is only teasing but it still irritates him, but it’s not enough to do anything about it while he still feels good and blissed out.

“Fufu, speaking of that… How funny would it be if I told Rei about us.”

Ritsu nearly gags, post-orgasm feeling completely destroyed. Why does Eichi have to bring up Anija after giving him a blowjob is something he will never understand, but that’s probably just Eichi being Eichi.

Ritsu nearly says yes, tell him, let it destroy him. It would probably push him over the edge. But Ritsu really isn’t fucking Eichi out to spite Anija, he couldn’t care less about him.

And then he thinks, how much of a pain it would be, having to explain his brother’s suicide to people, and it’s really not worth all the trouble. And it’s not like he actually wishes for his brother to die… that much. Especially at the hands of Eichi Tenshouin.

Plus, the danger of Mao finding out is always present in the back of his mind.

“Don’t.” Ritsu grimaces, not saying more and not wanting to continue this conversation.

“I won’t, don’t worry. If we’re discovered it will ruin me more than it would ruin you.”

It’s an attempt from Eichi to reassure him, but it’s still unsettling. But yeah, Eichi’s probably right. His words don’t sound sad, it sounds more like a calm acceptance.

But, there is something cold and lifeless and unsure reflected in his eyes when he says it.

 

\---

 

It’s almost been a full week since he’s talked to Mao. And that also means it’s almost been a full week where he’s skipped all unit and club meetings.

It’s bad.

He really just wants to sleep but he truly can’t force himself to sleep a full twenty-four hours.

He manages to drag himself to the garden, it’s not too bright out and he’s been driving himself crazy from sleeping on the piano bench in the music room for hours on end, making every bone in his body ache. He feels sick and dying for some fresh air in his lungs, basically suffocating.

He needs to stop thinking about Mao for a second and distract himself.

Eichi and Hajime are chatting around the table, tea party set up and started per usual, but they stop talking as soon as Ritsu slinks into a chair on the opposite side of the table.

They don’t comment on how awful Ritsu looks. Hajime looks at him with pity, but that’s just Haa-kun being Haa-kun. Eichi looks indifferent, but Ritsu can see the subtle concern hiding beneath those crystal blue eyes.

Ritsu curls up into the chair, nursing a cup of tea in both hands. “Don’t mind me.~”

Ritsu hasn’t heard his own voice in days, it sounds terrible.

Eichi and Hajime go back to whatever they were discussing and Ritsu is grateful they leave him alone. Their presence is enough, and Ritsu relaxes for a moment before feeling a panic attack rising in his chest, a strange feeling.

Being around Eichi is admittedly, probably, making it worse. Ritsu only feels just a little bit guilty, but only a tiny bit, just because he fucks Eichi, his heart still fully and only belongs to Maa-kun—but Mao doesn’t feel the same.

Even with just them two around, Ritsu should be able to keep his emotions under control, even as he watches Eichi be all gross and sweet with Hajime, as usual.

Ritsu can’t help but to think of Eichi finally abandoning him for good as well. Well, not like he cares because it’s destined to happen eventually—but right now, it’s too much, he’s so _alone_ , it’s too much to even think about—

He feels the porcelain cup shatter in his hand, but didn’t feel when it sliced his hand in several places pretty deeply.

“Ah…” It doesn’t hurt, not nearly as bad as the tight pain in his chest. He holds his hand up close to his face to inspect the cuts, lick the blood up.

Hajime immediately jumps up, saying something about a first-aid kit, and Ritsu wants to tell him it’s unnecessary but he’s already gone.

Eichi’s hand immediately reaches and touches his cheekbone, the ghost of a touch, and keeps his fingers there. For once, Ritsu doesn’t snap on Eichi for touching him.

“Are you alright?”

“Obviously not.” He growls.

“I’m not going to ask because I know you won’t talk about it but this is about Mao-kun, isn’t it,”

Ritsu just deadpans, regretting and hating how much Eichi knows him, at this moment.

“But you know, Ritsu. All you have to do is say the word and I’ll look at you instead of him.”

 _That is not what this is about, idiot_ , he bites his tongue, as Eichi’s thumb quickly traces his bottom lip as he retracts his hand, before he can actually register what the words mean.

Hajime returns with rubbing alcohol and bandages, and Ritsu can’t help but to notice the way Eichi’s face brightens the second he sees him.

Ritsu wants nothing more than to take Eichi into the garden shed, lock them in it and just fuck his sorrows away, take him up on that offer.

He can’t do that. He’s selfish, but not that selfish.

He can’t, especially not right now, with the worst timing ever, as he’s trying to acknowledge his flaw, to hopefully save his relationship with Mao, for Mao.

Eichi’s words have left him feeling completely numb, physically and mentally, he doesn’t even feel when Hajime cleans his wound and bandages it. Eichi cares about him, and if he really meant what he said, Ritsu appreciates the concern, it makes him feel… not better—but numb.

And that’s good enough for him.

“Haa-kun is warm, come here, let me sleep in your lap.” Ritsu is already curling against his side when he pulls him into the chair, Hajime doesn’t seem to mind, probably because he feels bad since Ritsu is injured.

Ritsu hopes Eichi won’t be too mad at him for it.

 

\---

 

“How are things with Mao-kun?”

“Huh? Why?”

Eichi’s not one to make this kind of conversation with Ritsu unless he teasing, or has a point or something that he wants.

“I’m just curious.”

“We’re fine.”

It’s been months after their fight, so things have been considerably better, even if Maa-kun is still an idiot, too dense to realize Ritsu’s feelings. But Eichi doesn’t need to hear about all that. Ritsu has no idea why it's been brought up in the first place.

Eichi hums thoughtfully. “Mao is a good kid, I won’t be upset when he takes over my place one day.”

Ritsu’s not sure what he means by that. His place, as in student council president or as in Ritsu’s… friend with benefits—or whatever this is?

 _Strange,_ to say the least. _That’s it? That’s all he has to say?_

Ritsu was sure he was going to try to instigate something, thought this was one of Eichi’s weird strategy tactics, but he doesn’t say anything more than that.

Ritsu chews on a piece of cake, the room goes silent, he’s not going to say anything more about it, either.

“Ecchan, how come… you know… aren’t with Haa-kun?”

It’s something they’ve never spoken about, and it definitely feels like a landmine topic—but it’s only fair if Ritsu gets to ask a personal question back, even if he thinks he already knows the answer.

“He doesn’t take me seriously, it’s so cute but…” Eichi pouts and sighs dramatically like he’s love-struck. Ritsu was sure he’d answer with a poker face and an indifferent excuse over something that personal, but he guesses he doesn’t know Eichi as well as he thinks he does.

This is another side of Eichi that he never shows to anyone—honest, unguarded and somewhat childish, really. Ritsu isn’t used to it that’s for sure, and has no idea how to respond.

“One day, he’ll realize. Before it’s too late, I hope.” And Eichi laughs softly, but it’s not self-deprecation. “And, for your sake, I hope Mao-kun realizes, too.”

Eichi reaches a hand to Ritsu’s face and swipes some icing off of his chin and Ritsu flinches for multiple reasons. The words of _‘don’t touch me’_ die on his tongue, while Eichi licks it off the pad of his thumb and smiles.

“Ah, forgive me, sometimes I can’t help myself, you know.”

Ritsu just rolls his eyes.

 

\---

 

“You’ve exceeded my expectations.” Eichi’s voice is low, it rumbles through Ritsu’s whole body.

They’ve met unexpectedly and unscheduled in the infirmary after the sports festival.

“Is that why you got both of us to wear these outfits?” Ritsu scoffs when Eichi pushes him against the wall.

“Well, yes, of course. Thank you, by the way.” Eichi purrs as one hand holds Ritsu’s waist and the other begins sliding up the shirt of his cheer uniform, touching him slowly and taking in the feel of Ritsu’s skin to the fullest extent.

Eichi actually looked like he was about to die out there, not too long ago. Not like Ritsu can say anything about it, because he felt like he was going to burn alive under the sun—the things he does for Eichi who’s so ungrateful…

But Eichi seems appreciative now and wanting to return the favor, with this renewed strength, pinning Ritsu to the wall and beginning to claw at his skin.

When Eichi slides a hand into his shorts, he doesn’t mind this at all. He’s so exhausted, but needy from being worked up at the same time.

He doesn’t care; Eichi can fuck him however he wants.

Eichi is always prepared, as two slick fingers slide inside Ritsu making him gasp. Ritsu could really call out Eichi for planning this in advance, but when Eichi’s other hand strokes his cock he loses his will to argue.

Eichi gets him against the wall, kisses Ritsu’s neck at the first thrust inside of him, and Ritsu moans quietly.

It’s quick, frantic and quiet. When Eichi presses a sloppy kiss to his mouth and pulls away, Ritsu notices that Eichi looks happier than he has in a while, even while Ritsu yanks on his hair and grips his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

Eichi picks him up and hold him at the backs of his thighs, fucking him _good_ , harder and deeper, it gets harder and harder to stifle moans and gasps of pleasure. Eichi really must be in a good mood right now.

It turns into a shameless battle of desperation when they get each other off, accustomed to each other’s bodies, knowing what to do with each other like a routine.

Eichi finishes first gratefully; Ritsu’s hip hurts from having to keep his one leg bent at a weird angle, Ritsu is soon after into Eichi's hand.

Eichi puts Ritsu down, leaned against the both the wall and Ritsu, then he pulls out, leaning his forehead against Ritsu’s, sighing contently. Ritsu unconsciously curls up in arms, blames it on the fact that he’s so damn tired and now blissed out and more than ready for a nap.

Ritsu closes his eyes for a second before he hears a muffled “Eichi Onii-chan!” from the hallway.

Eichi pales, the glow of his face gone, looking like an actual corpse, he pulls up Ritsu’s shorts before his own, knowing damn well Ritsu wouldn’t care if Hajime caught them like this.

Eichi walks away, cleaning off his hand and heading towards the door, before Ritsu reaches out to grab his arm and stop him.

“Wait…” Ritsu smoothes down a bit of Eichi’s hair, which was tangled from being pulled on, and Eichi freezes, eyes wide in shock. Once Ritsu has him looking somewhat presentable again, he smiles a little bit, something warm within those ice cold blue eyes.

“Go…” Ritsu responds with a yawn, waving Eichi off with his hand while curling up into an infirmary bed.

He feels just a tiny bit lonely having Eichi taken away from him by Hajime, but he truly doesn’t care.

He wonders where Mao is at, wishes he was here right now, but that can wait—he’ll go look for him after he rests.

 

\---

 

Hajime can’t make it to club today, and Eichi is found under that same tree he’s usually at when this happens. Ritsu slowly makes his way across the garden towards him.

Eichi is just sitting on the grass, chin rested on his folded arms held on top of his knees, looking deep in thought.

Just what goes on in this guy’s head? Who knows.

Ritsu doesn’t lay down next to him.

“Ecchan. Come to the music room.”

“Oh? You’re finally playing for me?”

“Be careful, I’ve been waiting because I’m so amazing it might shock you to death, but you’ve lived a good life, right?~” Ritsu scoffs, and holds his hand out for Eichi to grab onto to help him stand.

“Don’t say that, please. I might fall in love with you.” Eichi laughs.

“Gross.”

Ritsu doesn’t pull away or scold Eichi when he doesn’t let go of his hand. It doesn’t mean that he likes being touched by Eichi, but for right now… it’s alright, he’ll just deal with it, he feels like he owes it to Eichi for… whatever reason.

He’s not sure what will happen between them, especially with Eichi graduating soon and leaving him behind, but he doesn’t mind.

He’ll have Maa-kun, and Haa-kun, and the remainders of Knights and that’s enough for him, and he hopes Eichi won’t be too lonely, either.

He’ll always be grateful for Eichi and their weird relationship—he’ll never say it out loud, though. Eichi is also someone he’s come to care about, someone who made his school experience a little less miserable.

He wrote a song just for Eichi, it’s dark and dreary with a little bit of madness laced through it, with a bright and upbeat ending.

Tea club won’t be the same without him.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know a thing my guy ahah


End file.
